tanklorefandomcom-20200214-history
Tank Titanium
Joseph "Tank Rodriguez Titanium" Selodo is one of the main characters of the Tanklore Series. He is a human male that had been raised since early childhood to become a soldier and rose to political power in his teen years. His vendetta against the concept of demonism can be traced as far back as the beginning of his family's demon hunting lineage. Appearance Tank appears as a somewhat young man with a very distinguishable moustache, which he himself describes as "his most defining feature". Most of the time, he has black hair that had been styled with parted bangs and his back hair goes down as far as his neck. His eyes are dark red and can occasionally turn glowing white with a grey ring when agitated. His most commonly worn outfit is his military fatigues, consisting of a green military coat with 4 pockets with buttoned protective flaps, green pants, usually with a Makarov handgun holstered on his right thigh, a utility belt with a combat knife, 2 grenades (1 stun and 1 high explosive) and a large, dark grey brick phone, reminiscent of those used by Cold War era Soviet operatives. Often times the leggings of his pants would be tucked into his high military boots. Additional components of his outfit include the bullet sash he wears across his torso, and the rifle strap for his AK-47 overlapping the bullet sash. It is worth noting that he is using the only AK-47 in service to the Greater Federal Army, as the rest of the GWF soldiers have been issued with AK-74cu assault rifles. The most distinguishing component to his outfit would be the 40's-era American-styled helmet with a bright yellow star on its front and center, gifted to him by his Grandfather, who had fought in the second great war in the Philippines against Japanese occupation. No other GWF soldier, of any rank or position, has been officially issued with such a helmet, nor will it every be likely to be officially issued to anyone. This is likely due to the fact that the modern-era helmets are much more protective and technologically engineered to be more robust. Other than his military outfit, he has been known to wear a black tuxedo with matching black trousers and shiny black shoes. Underneath the tuxedo would be a white, collared undershirt and either a red or golden tie. Occasionally he would be wearing a silver digital watch, gifted to him by his father. Personality Tank is a charismatic, well-meaning, loving, caring political leader and person. He is often times thoughtful and considerate of others, but may occasionally be a bit of a workaholic and not pay attention to his own personal health. Despite being the leader of a vast, highly militarized nation, he dislikes conflict in general but recognizes its inevitability. Tank has dedicated his life to building up and maintaining a fully functional nation with the strength and the power to protect and sustain itself. He is also a leader courageous enough to spearhead his military and lead them into battle on the front lines whenever necessary. Tank’s main strength is his persistent, determined and strong-willed nature, always wanting to push forward no matter how harsh his adversities may seem. While he detests demonism in all its forms, he still holds compassion towards the beings and entities that are under its horrible powers, influence and threat, devoting his time and efforts to rescue those people; even if it means risking his own life. As far as intimacy and romance goes, he very seldom expresses such feelings. He may occasionally perform light gestures of romance such as discretely giving gifts, holding hands and staring into the eyes of those he finds interest in. Meanwhile, a good portion of his affections are reserved for his parents; frequently giving them hugs, kisses and spending much of his personal time with them. History Joseph was birthed from 2 loving Filipino immigrants during a Canadian snowstorm in a medical outpost right in the midst of a battle between demonic forces and demon hunters. Ages 5-7, Joseph grew up learning about the military by all the toy tanks and soldiers his father always bought him. Ages 8-10 was where he was introduced to the internet and frequently played games involving tank battles and strategy. All throughout his childhood, he and his sister Renée enjoyed watching Anime together. While Joseph himself wasn't too interested in such broadcasts, his sister fully immersed herself in Japanese art and culture. She introduced Joseph to the art of hand-drawn imagery, to which he started developing a passion for. As his passion for art was starting to blossom, he and his sister were forced to separate from their parents due to demonic attacks at the age of 10. Joseph and his sister evacuated to the Philippines and underwent military training, along with special demon-hunting education for 1 year, effectively nudging Joseph off of his career path of being an artist, and into the career path of being a soldier and politician (because forcing someone to give up their passion for art to pursue a military and political career worked so well last time.) During his stay in the Philippines, he was exposed to political corruption, civil war and poverty. One day he went out with his uncle to go banana picking until suddenly a catgirl literally bumped into him. She was in desperate need of assistance as 3 gunmen were pursuing her; so in an attempt to save her life, he had jumped in front of her and had taken a bullet to the chest, mostly absorbed by a holy bible. Laurai never forgot that moment and from that point onward, she had sworn to be Joseph’s guardian. The Philippine government had begun investigating Joseph’s family on the grounds of being associated with the New People’s Army, forcing Joseph to head back to Canada. Laurai would follow him a year later to assist with the formation of his military organization. Around the age of 11, he rallied an army of soldiers and formed the Federation Alliance. With his newly-assembled military organization, he sets up a central base of operations on an island in the dead center of the Bermuda Triangle by the name of "Apocalypse Island" and spent the next 3 years carrying out demon-hunting missions across the world, gathering support and spreading their influence. It was by this point that he would be given the nickname "Tank Titanium" due to his exceptional military prowess and ability to withstand immense amounts of pressure at such a young age. By the age of 14, in the midst of the chaos brought about by the Arab Spring, he carries out a massive bloody coup that overthrew the corrupt, demon-controlled Canadian Government and took leadership over the country. The Federation Alliance then became the Greater World Federation, unifying the entirety of North America and Europe with the help of various undercover pockets, groups and supporters throughout the regions. He would then be running a brutal and oppressive communist dictatorship for the next 4 years, strictly regulating almost every aspect of his newly-founded country until the rest of the population had fully adapted to the change in the political atmosphere. It would not be until the age of 18, when Tank would implement socialist reforms throughout the country, taking inspiration from Muammar Gaddafi's Green Book. He would spend the next 3 years using socialism as a bridge to move the country away from communism and towards a more mixed-market economy, while simultaneously assisting the Soviet Republic and the Unified Korean Republic in expansions and proper governance of their territories. Over time, his dictatorial control over the nation began to diminish as he delegates tasks and structures teams and hierarchies in order to manage aspects of the country while granting the citizens more freedom and leniency; ultimately leading up to a more innovation and entrepreneurial-based society. While Tank is still considered throughout the nation to be the "Comrade Leader", he has long since relinquished his dictatorial practices and instead serves as an honorary representative of the nation or as an adviser in political meetings. However, he still takes on a more active role in the military, serving alongside his comrades on the battlefields against demonic threats. While he is not out actively fighting on the battlefields, he can be seen walking the streets of his country, greeting his citizens and delivering inspiring and encouraging speeches on the parliament building's balcony, overlooking the Torontown city square. Abilities * Moderate Mithridatism: Resistance to poison from gradual non-lethal administration over a long period of time; acquired out of fear of mould and food poisoning. * Bilingual Bonus: Can speak and understand moderate Tagalog words and phrases, while demonstrating some degree of writing skill in the Tagalog language. * Mild Chronokinesis: Time ring gives ability to freeze, slow and rewind time up to 24 hours at the cost of immense mental and physical strain. Its effects are easily nullified by demonic magic and radiation. * High Endurance: Able to tolerate extreme levels of pain, hold his breath for prolonged periods, and possesses increased stamina. He is also low-maintenance and eats only a quarter of what the average human usually eats. * Flame Resistant: Skin is not easily affected by high temperatures; resistance from burns is also increased. While he's resistant to heat, he is by no means immune and can be killed by extremely high temperatures and dehydration. *'Infernoblitznaga:' Immensely powerful incantation of near-apocalyptic proportions; ended Demon War of ‘09 Relationships While Tank is not known for being the most visibly outward person when it comes to love and affection, he does manage to set aside his workaholic nature for a very select few individuals. Underneath all that armour, hard-working, professional demeanour and politically-oriented facade is a human with emotional connections like most people in the world. 'Laurai Katana' Ever since their first encounter during the summer of 2008 when Tank saved Laurai from a bullet, Laurai had been harbouring romantic and affectionate feelings towards him, enthusiastically accepting to be his guardian when Tank's grandmother Lydia presents her with the opportunity. She is shown to be very passionate about her feelings towards Tank, even going so far as to devote and risk her entire life to protecting him. In turn, Tank inwardly adores Laurai and regularly reciprocates her feelings of love and affection. Their love is requited and they are both fully aware of each other's romantic feelings towards one another. Although they have attempted to keep their relationship secret from the public, the general populace have figured them to be courting each other. While Tank's workaholic nature causes him to focus predominantly on work, he does make the time and effort to sustain his relationship with her. This is of course, easy to accomplish, seeing as how they both work closely and harmoniously together on military and political affairs. Hendrix Selodo Tank loves his father, and they both harbour a great father-son relationship. On frequent occasions, Hendrix would take his son out to the wilderness with him to relax, have fun, practice survival skills and simply enjoy nature. Despite being a tough-love type of fatherly figure, he was always known to frequently give his son hugs, kisses and military-themed toys growing up. Even though he had ceased buying him toys in his teen years, he never ceased the hugs and kisses. Hendrix is a skilled marksman and demon hunter, preferring to make use of his father's M1 Garand and sometimes working alongside his son in demon-hunting operations. During their visits to the Philippines, he operates as an interpreter for the more complex and in-depth political discussions where Tank is required to make use of more advanced Tagalog words and phrases. Ninera Rodriguez Tank's mother holds a special place in his heart, being the very first and most impactful mentor in regards to teaching him how to love and care for others. She never used curse words and never became physical with Tank as a child. As a result, Tank grew up believing that his mother was a reincarnation of Mother Mary. She had spent quite a lot of time with Tank at home as a modest housewife, teaching him the importance of love, kindness, cleanliness and compassion. Due to her mindset, she had been considered by Tank as being one of the most powerful demon hunters of all time. Ninera of course, was not one to show off, only demonstrating her powers on occasions where it would be deemed absolutely necessary. She is a skilled sword-user that also makes use of crossbows, inspiring Tank with the belief that no matter how outdated a weapon is, if used correctly, it can fell a multitude of demons; which is why he adheres to the AK-47 while the rest of the GWF army uses the AK-74cu assault rifles. Renée Selodo As far as brother-sister relationships go, the total lack of sibling rivalry and conflict make Tank's relationship with Renée highly unusual and out of the ordinary. They both grew up watching Anime, but Tank never really developed a sense of passion for it like Renée did. However, as a result of Renée's fascination for Anime and Manga, she was the one that introduced Tank to the art of hand-drawn imagery and inspired him to become an artist. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for them, as demons ambushed their family and prompted their parents to send both Renée and Tank to the Philippines for military training. In the Philippines, Tank and Renée had physically and emotionally supported each other as they were going through the training regimens. Despite having been flung off the career path of becoming an artist, Tank never let go of the passion for art that his sister had introduced to him. Renée's passion for anime and manga drove her to study the Japanese language and culture. Her proficiency in Japanese culture and language would later come in useful when helping Tank deal with (and interpret for) both the governments of the Unified Korean Republic and the Catarian Empire, which had established their embassy in Okinawa. Javid Selodo Javid is Tank's adoptive brother, who is not able to leave the Philippines due to being unable to qualify for a passport. As a result, Tank very rarely gets to see him and thus, interactions between them are minimal. Javid has a passion for basketball and doesn't care much for politics, while Tank is not interested in basketball at all and his life revolves around politics. It does however, warm Tank's heart to see that Laurai and Javid get along well together, as Laurai coaches Javid on how to constantly improve himself and possibly enter the big leagues. Occasionally, Javid would lightheartedly poke fun at and tease Tank about his romantic relationship with Laurai, to which he would respond by poking fun at how he constantly wants to collect the newest in basketball footwear, referencing Imelda Marcos and her obsession with shoes. Apollo Selodo All throughout Tank's early childhood, he and his grandfather would spend time together on the beach or watch old cartoons together, but that was only during his visits to Canada. When the time came for Tank and his sister Renée to be sent off to the Philippines for military training, he treated them as if they were any other army recruit. But whenever they're actually at home, they would exchange hugs and kisses and eat meals together. An old veteran of the second great war, Apollo collected various memorabilia and artifacts during his time out on the battlefield, including the army helmet he gifted to Tank and an authentic Japanese katana he presented to Laurai. While Apollo was tougher than Hendrix in his methods of showing love to Tank, he greatly cares about his grandson and commends Laurai's eagerness to serve as Tank's guardian. Ultimately, he gave up his life to protect the two of them as they fled from the Philippines due to the increasing intensity of the civil war. Lydia Perez Being Tank's grandmother, she was a sharp-witted and well-spoken individual that mentored him in the language of English and the basics of Tagalog at a very early age, which was enhanced by her experience as a teacher, principal and educational superintendent. Her political activism and revolutionist efforts throughout the Philippines led to the formation of the New People's Army, which inspired Tank to pursue positions of higher power and authority. Additionally, she would oftentimes tell stories of her experiences and the atrocities she had witnessed during the second great war, which would perturb Tank and mentally prepare himself for the horrors of war. Lydia deeply cares about her grandson and would go through great lengths to ensure that he was safe and comfortable during his stay in the Philippines, while also balancing that comfort with the struggles and challenges of having him be put through the military training regimens. To assist her with the goal of training and protecting her beloved grandson, she had assigned Laurai to be his guardian as compensation for him saving her from a bullet and the accommodations the Selodo family had arranged for her in their home. Trivia *Tank's favourite school subject is contemporary history *His favourite foods include dumplings, cheesecake & chocolate *His favourite drinks are blueberry juice & chocolate almond milk *He is however, allergic to curry, fish and all other seafood Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:World Leaders